<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unbearable Lightness of KrayGaloLio by GloriousScumbag (Lady_Caryatid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293951">The Unbearable Lightness of KrayGaloLio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Caryatid/pseuds/GloriousScumbag'>GloriousScumbag (Lady_Caryatid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Melodrama, Multi, Slightly Happier Ending Than The Original Book Because I Say So, Zines, fan comic, inspired by The Unbearable Lightness of Being, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Caryatid/pseuds/GloriousScumbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kray is an emotionally constipated politician with unfortunate luck, Galo is loyal, long-suffering, and just a teensy bit possessive, and Lio is the artistic paramour who wisely keeps his distance.</p><p>A semi-serious literary parody comic in 2 parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kundera says that metaphors are dangerous, because a single metaphor can give birth to love. Well on the flipside of that, casual discord conversations are also dangerous, because a single throwaway mention in a discord conversation can give birth to insufferable brainworms that will possess you for 5 days until you actually get around to producing something with a lot more effort than the concept might deserve. Merry Christmas!</p><p>(note: may be hard to read on mobile, and on desktop may require zooming out. If you're still having trouble you can read these on my tumblr: https://tithe-to-hell.tumblr.com/post/638410745559826432/the-unbearable-lightness-of-kraygalolio-in)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promepolis Kitsch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lio keeps his distance, or at least tries to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks a lot for reading!</p><p>twt: @tithe_to_hell<br/>tumblr: tithe-to-hell</p><p>Once again, if you're interested in PDFs or printables of this comic feel free to DM me hehe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: tithe_to_hell<br/>tumblr: tithe-to-hell</p><p>(If you're interested in a PDF or physical version of the booklets DM me!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>